Bows and Velvet
by PinkFairy23
Summary: Jack meets Miss Fisher's Adventures Club, but a murder the next day will leave the party long forgotten... Or will it?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello Darlings, I'm starting a new murder mystery J Any ideas would be much appreciated, oh and have a Merry Christmas! xo_

* * *

He walked onto their block to discover loud music playing from their house. He let out a sigh, he really wasn't in the mood for people tonight. He had a hard day at work and had just come off a 12 hour shift, the majority of which had been spent at a shoe shop after an earlier robbery. What he was really hoping for was dinner, some whisky and to get into a warm bed with Phryne. She hadn't mentioned any plans for tonight so he thought he would be safe in this wish… that was not to be. He walked around the house to the kitchen door, hoping to slip in quietly and avoid the fuss of the obvious party. He took off his coat and hat laying them on a chair before he found a note on the table.

_Jack, _

_Decided to hold A. C party tonight, shouldn't be too late. Dot made sandwiches _

_Phryne _

She had kissed the bottom of the note below her name marking the paper with red lipstick, which meant she was in a very good mood. Her Adventures Club party was supposed to be next Tuesday, he frowned as he walked over to retrieve his dinner, roast beef sandwiches, his favourite. He poured a glass of milk and took his dinner to the kitchen table and began to eat allowing the music and chatter which was flowing from the parlour to clear his mind.

He heard laughter coming closer and realised that it was Phryne who was approaching with what sounded like another lady.

"Oh yes, much more where that came from."

"When will we get to meet your Inspector?"

Oh god, he thought to himself, they want to meet him. He really wasn't ready for this. She burst through the door, he had missed the rest of her conversation. It appeared that not even Mr Butler had known she would be having guests. She didn't notice him as she walked into the pantry and bent over rummaging for more champagne. He couldn't help but stare, her dress was impressively tight, making her bottom appear every bit as round as it was in real life. The material was like a second skin that showed off her every curve, he felt slightly jealous that other people should see her like this. She found what she was looking for however and with a small "hmmp" (a sound which he found very erotic) she straightened pulling four bottles out with her. Her eyes suddenly noticed him and with a look of pure joy she placed all four bottles down at once (how?!) and swayed her way over to him and sat on his lap with a thump.

"Jack" she kissed him once before looking at his face and kissing him again. She had crossed her legs at her ankles and he could feel the material of her dress reaching its limit. He noticed she had no shoes on either, or stockings on closer inspection, which meant only one thing, she would want him later. He gulped internally, as tired as he was, he could not say no to her. She tilted her head and wrapped her arms around his shoulder and began to kiss him very deeply, so he was right…

A ginger head stuck through the door to see the pair entwined in each other, two pale arms were roaming endlessly, while two more suit clad arms where placed delicately on the shimmering grey dress. Mac couldn't help but think how highly sensual the whole scene was before she squinted her eyes shut and opened them quickly before she spoke, remembering why she had come into the room "Champagne Phryne", Jack pulled away to see Mac staring at them, Phryne moved her head so it instead kissed his neck down to his collar, which she was now working to undo.

"Dr Mac"

"Jack" she gave him a knowing look, feeling slightly sorry for him, but remembering it was he who had gotten himself involved with her. She walked out of the room with a pointed look on her face taking the bottles of champagne with her.

He knew he had to distract her or she would soon succeed in taking his clothes off right here in the kitchen. She was a woman who knew what she wanted, something he had learnt long ago and a room full of people just metres away was not enough to stop her (as he had experienced this at other parties and once in his own office). "Phryne" she was kissing him neck very greedily and her fingers were trying very hard with his buttons (luckily the alcohol was preventing her from getting too far) and he was angry at his body of betraying him. She looked up from what she was doing feeling a hardness in his pants. She took in a very unsteady breath, her hair was dishevelled and her lipstick slightly smeared. "Mmmm Jack, I've missed you so much today." Her hands pulled at his collar and she swayed slightly on his lap.

Champagne was one of the few things that had a strong effect of Phryne and obviously she had drunk a lot. He felt her shift slightly in his lap and was forced to close his eyes to cool himself down, this wouldn't work if she could tell he wanted her. "Miss Fisher I think you should return to your guest" She looked up at him with what would best be described as puppy dog eyes, a shallow frown crossed her face, and a pout graced her lips, but before she could talk he pushed her gently off his lap and held onto her hands so she didn't fall. "Please" he gave her a small kiss to show he wasn't angry, in fact, seeing her was making him feel much better, he could feel the weight of his long work day melting off his shoulders. Before he had a chance to realise what was happening she had looped her arm around his, and dragged him into the parlour full of very loud music and some very fascinating women.

A drink was thrust into his right hand as she let go of his left hand. She swept across the room, the dress pulling heavily at her hips as she bent to put a stop to the music. He took a long sip of his drink, knowing that whatever she was about to do was going to involve him. They all stopped to look at her, there were about 15 women in total, all of varying ages and all in very varying outfits, but all with a drink in hand. She went up on her tip toes in an attempt to make sure everyone was listening before a glass of champagne was placed into her hand by a woman of about 21 with pale blonde hair and very blue eyes. "Sorry to interrupt everyone," she looked around the room, "I would just like to thank everyone for coming and for being a part of this club, which, I think is filled with the most adventurous set of women in Victoria." She gave a gracious smile and raised her glass to the women in the room, "I would like to propose a toast to all of you and I hope that next year is full of as much adventure as this." The woman all raised their glasses "Adventure" and began to drink before Miss Fisher spoke again "I would also like to introduce you all to my biggest adventure of the year" he felt himself flush as he felt 15 sets of eyes turn to look at him, curious, pleased eyes looking him over and deciding if he was good enough for their Madame President. She smiled at him wickedly, "Detective Inspector Jack Robinson." Several of the women said hello and he smiled a slightly embarrassed smile before she flicked the music back on and walked back over to him looping her arm through his.

He wanted to say something to her, but no words seemed to sum it up. He knew as long as they weren't alone there was no real chance of her attacking him again. He instead took another glass of champagne and allowed her to introduce him to the myriad of women who were desperate to meet this famous Inspector who had Miss Fisher so apparently infatuated.

He had noticed she had stopped accepting champagne, and then he realised the late hour. It was now after 11 and he had arrived home at 9. He pulled her away into a corner where they might not be heard. Her eyes lit up, she was hoping he would drag her away to an intimate corner soon, "How long do you plan on" he waved his arm indicating the party "this for?"

"Why Jack do you _need_ me?" her eyes shined and it had nothing to do with the champagne. He remained silent, apparently considering what she had said, she knew he had worked a 12 hour shift and put a soft hand to his much rougher hand. "You can go to bed anytime you like, you have had a long day I'm sure, and you look dreadful." Her lips quirked at this and he gave her a look at which she giggled.

He felt like he needed to justify himself. "It's not because" she again went up on tip toe, without her usual high heels she was shorter than Jack by a head, and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Really Jack, go to bed, I will be up soon." She winked at him and gave him a gentle pinch on the bottom simultaneously pulling him toward the door leading him out to the hallway where he pulled her into a tight hug, choosing to ignore her wink and wandering hand, using her body as a buffer from the hard day he had.


	2. Chapter 2

He awoke the next morning early although he didn't start work until lunch time. She had managed to tangle herself in his arms during the night and he felt her move slightly in her sleep.

"Why are you awake so early?" her sleepy voice spoke to him sounding slightly muffled.

"Force of habit."

"It's a terrible habit."

He pulled himself away from her and placed a gentle kiss on her head. He had woke her up now though and with a sigh she rolled to face him a loving smile on her face.

"Thank- you for last night"

"I didn't really do anything"

"Ahh but I know you weren't in the mood for a party, but you still did a marvellous job, everyone loves you." He wasn't sure if he should believe her or not, quite frankly those women scared him and after talking to them, it really didn't improve what he thought of them, but they were her friends, so he did his best under the circumstances. He just hoped he wouldn't have to meet them again anytime soon.

* * *

"Good afternoon Sir"

"Collins"

"Ah Sir, remember how we investigated that robbery yesterday?" he looked at the Inspector who nodded before continuing, "Well a body of a woman has been found there this morning, apparently she was" he looked down to his notebook "killed with a shoe"

"Of course" he rolled his eyes and walked into his office to retrieve his notebook and pen.

* * *

She had hoped to pick up her custom made pair of purple velvet shoes that afternoon. Unfortunately all she found was police tape and Hugh Collins. A murder in a shoe shop, how thrilling she couldn't help but think.

"Afternoon Hugh"

"Ah Miss Fisher, the Inspector was just talking about you"

"He was" her eyebrows raised in suspicion

"Yes, the shoe in the victim" she frowned "he said they're yours?" her eyebrows rose again, Jack really did have a stunning memory even at the most inappropriate times. She walked into the salesroom to see a weeping man and three downcast looking women, one of which was talking to Jack, suddenly breaking into tears and, she couldn't believe her eyes, hugging the Inspector. He looked shocked, unimpressed and slightly scared, she couldn't help but smirk to herself as she watched him pat the shop girl on the back in what she thought was his attempt to comfort the poor woman. The man who she had spotted when she walked in looked up through tear filled eyes to see Miss Fisher looking at him with apparent concern on her beautiful face. "Mr Beam, I'm so sorry." She took his hands in hers and gave him a comforting smile. He owned Shoes by Beam, she had brought many pairs of shoes from here in the past two years, a very loyal customer and hated to think why anyone would be murdered in such an establishment.

Her questions were answered when she stood up to see a slightly annoyed and guilty looking Detective Inspector watching her from across the room. He tilted his head down looking up through his eyes at her, she knew that look, a what could you possibly be doing here look. She gave him an artful pout and tapped her heels together, she saw him roll his eyes and went back to questioning the next shop girl. Mr Beam had informed her that they had all arrived at work that morning and when one of the girls had gone out to fetch an order she had found his wife dead and somehow, he had started sobbing at this point, there was a pair of velvet purple shoes involved. She sighed heavily at this point, she had little doubt that these were her custom ordered shoes which she had planned to wear with her new purple dress which she had bought especially for Jack. She realised someone was standing behind her and turned around to see Hugh standing notebook in hand. "Ah Miss, the Inspector said to fetch you." She smiled at him, "Thank- you Hugh, are you still coming to dinner tomorrow?" He looked a little scared and she realised what she had done,

"Ah yes, you're on duty, well just nod or shake your head." He shook his head turning pink when he saw the Inspector who had chosen that moment to look up from the sheet clad body. "Ah Constable, just in time. Would you ring the morgue and inform them they have a body coming in and we will need the results of her autopsy immediately." She crouched down on the other side of the body as Hugh walked out of the room looking for the telephone.

"You shouldn't be so mean."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He gave her a meaningful look, her lips quirked, as did his before turning his attention to the body. "Would I be right in thinking these shoes were meant for you?"

"Well I was hoping for them in purple, not blood red, so I think I won't be taking them any time soon."

"The heels are hardly sharp enough to stab someone with."

"Which means something else in this room killed her."

"And then they decided to smear my shoes in the pool of blood."

"Looks like it." He couldn't help but give her a small smile, she looked devastated. "Phryne they're just shoes" he wasn't sure why she would be so upset about a pair of shoes "Oh I know, I just really liked them that's all." She gave him a small smile not realising how attached she had become to a pair of shoes, she stood up and dusted off her pants. "Come on Jack, we've got a murder to solve."


	3. Chapter 3

Mr Beam was a tall man, burley, around 45, tan with green eyes and what Miss Fisher would describe as 'very handsome'. Jack wondered how such a man came to run an exclusive women's shoe shop, he looked like he should be climbing mountains, not selling shoes. Jack had been surprised to find him weeping when he and Collins had arrived. Miss Fisher it appeared knew the man, he must remember to ask her about that later, he must also find out what he told her. He turned his attentions back to the man, who now (after hugging Phryne for what had felt like a year to Jack) had stopped weeping and was now drinking tea.

"You're very lucky to Phryne in your life as a permanent item." Jack couldn't help but think how strange a choice of words that was. The man went on, "Phryne is one of my most loyal customers and I wouldn't want her hurt."

Jack choose to ignore that comment also and went on with his questions, "Why do you think your wife was murdered Mr Beam?"

"I have no idea."

"Perhaps a lover? Money ? You can't think of anything at all?"

"My wife and I had a very open marriage Inspector. We married each other for money, my family needed hers to keep their businesses open, and her family were looking to invest their money, it was perfect." The Inspector nodded, he was slowly getting used to this happening, meeting Phryne's friends had taught him that people married for money more often than he would have thought. "There was no need for her to hide her lovers from me."

"Right. I will need the names of any men that you know of who she has been with recently." The man nodded slowly, wringing his hands in his lap. "I also need to know if you are involved with anyone at the moment"

"Yes."

"Can I have her name?"

"Jennifer Kendal."

"Right and where would I find Miss Kendal?" he begrudgingly gave up the information before again bursting into tears.

* * *

Jack had just finished interviewing Jennifer Kendal, a polite young woman who he vaguely recognised. She was more than happy to answer his questions over tea and biscuits at her house that very afternoon. Her and Mr Beam had been engaging each other's company for around a year and a half now. They had been introduced by Miss Fisher (he realised he recognised her from the party the night before) and they immediately hit it off. She didn't mind him having a wife, in fact she liked it she told Jack. She had met Mrs Beam on numerous occasions, however had never actually been to their house, Mr Beam rented her a unit which they met in. She had a strong alibi, she was at his house at the time of the murder, which was yet to be confirmed by the coroner. He left her house feeling like something was off, but he couldn't quite place it, he wished Phryne was around, he was positive she would know what it was.

* * *

Hugh was waiting for him with the coroner's report when he returned to the station. Jack took the report and read, Mrs Beam had died around 8 the night before, she had suffered fatal bleeding from the back of her head and severe bruising to all of her body caused by the purple shoe heel. These wounds had been inflicted after death, which meant that Phryne's shoes had been an afterthought, perhaps to seek some kind of revenge. Jack wished again that Miss Fisher was around to talk this out with. His mind had just started to drift to her when there was a tap on the door. It was Collins again, "Sir, I have Mr Beam out here, he says he has the list of his wives lovers for you."

"Thank- you Collins, send him in."

Beam walked in still looking handsome, but deeply upset. He sat down when directed and handed Jack a list of his wives lovers, as well as his previous lovers as requested. Jack suddenly felt very tired when he saw the name written at the bottom of the list.

What Jack hadn't bargained for was finding out (in great detail) about the affair that Mr Beam had conducted with Miss Fisher. It had started out innocently enough, she was a great customer and then one day he had invited her to dinner. They did this a few times and then had begun conducting an affair. This carried on for two months until one day Miss Fisher sent Jennifer over instead. She had explained it wasn't really her thing being with one person for so long, but she enjoyed herself and she hoped that Jennifer would be a suitable replacement. Jennifer, the Inspector realised, neglected to tell Jack this because of his obvious relationship with Miss Fisher. This explained why they were so friendly this morning and also explained why he had told Jack how lucky he was. After making a few more inquires, Jack soon discovered that all other candidates on the list of lovers for both Mr and Mrs Beam had very solid alibis and he found himself at a loss.

* * *

He could feel a stockinged foot slip up his thigh, dangerously high. He chocked slightly on his custard, having eaten a delicious chicken and asparagus soup for dinner, before swallowing and looking at her with very tired and haunted eyes.

"Phryne"

"mmmm Jack" her foot continued its passage lazily up his leg.

"Phryne I'm very tired…" This wasn't strictly a lie, he was very tired, but finding out about her and Mr Beam, didn't help his mood at all. He wondered when she was going to tell him. He really didn't feel like talking about it tonight. He just wanted to go to sleep, and forget about the day. Deep down he knew what she did in the past didn't matter, he still just found it difficult to think about. He (although he wouldn't admit it) was jealous of the way she had hugged him today and couldn't help but feel a strong dislike towards the man.

* * *

One look at his face told her she wasn't going to have her way with him tonight. She wondered if he had found out about her relationship with Mr Beam. She was sure that he wouldn't and even if he did what did it really matter? It was a long time ago and it certainly hadn't meant anything. The most pressing issue was who had murdered Mrs Beam and why they would do such a thing. The look on his face was tired and slightly angry and she was in no mood to deal with either. Her foot dropped to the ground and he couldn't tell if she was going to cry, laugh or yell. She opened her mouth to speak, but then stopped herself. She looked at him, as though considering him and what he knew, he had never once turned her down and she was sure that he had found out about her and Mr Beam. She had spent the whole afternoon with Aunt Prudence and was in no mood to talk about her past, even if it did make him angry and he did deserve to know. She calmed her face enough and shut her eyes slowly before opening them again deciding this could wait for the morning, she stood up "I'm going to bed." The air was suddenly very tense, and neither person knew exactly why.

When he walked into their room, unsure if he would be welcomed, he was surprised, but not shocked to find her in bed the covers pulled over her head and the light out, only his bedside lamp shining his path. He took this as a signal that he should join her and silently pulled off his clothes and slid into bed beside her, feeling her laying very still. He sighed quietly before reaching across the bed to find her waist. "Phryne" she stifled when he touched her, he raised his eyebrows in the dark before trying again. He ran his hand along her body to find her hand which was scrunched up at her side in apparent frustration. He, feeling suddenly every bit as stubborn as her, let go of her hand and rolled over falling into a very restless sleep filled with images of Phryne and Mr Beam.

* * *

_Love it? Hate it? Hopefully its all making sense? Let me know xo _


	4. Chapter 4

Please don't hate me for the long undate time, I have been working on as assignment :'( But its all submitted now, so back to writing :) xo

* * *

She hadn't spoken to Jack since the night before when they had had their silent argument. She had barely slept that night, Mrs Beams body and Jacks haunted eyes kept drifting across her mind. She must have fallen asleep sometime in the early morning though as when Dot woke her at 10 Jack was gone. She had stayed in bed feeling sorry for herself before eventually deciding that a good place to start would be to question Jennifer.

They took tea in Jennifer's study, she was planning her latest mountain climb and maps and papers were spread all over the room.

"Edward and I were planning on a climb this weekend, but now that… well we have had to postpone."

"Of course" she took a sip of her tea, Jennifer was an avid explorer and could often be found with her blonde hair in a scarf and up the side of a mountain, "Did you ever meet any of Mrs Beam's lovers?"

"No never. To be honest, I hardly ever saw her at all, they tried to keep away from each other unless it was a necessity."

Phryne considered that this was probably true, why would they want to meet the people their spouse was sleeping with? "Could you think of any reason that someone might murder Mrs Beam Jennifer?"Phryne could see the younger lady thinking, deciding if she should tell or not. "Well. I'm not really supposed tell anyone, but I know that Kate was learning how to make shoes at night when all the staff had gone home."

"This would explain why there were no signs of a forced entry… Do you know why Mrs Beam would be doing such a thing?" Phryne knew that Mrs Beam held extensive wealth and could see no feasible reason why a woman such as Mrs Beam would learn to make shoes. She had met the woman herself twice and had not taken her as the sort to not even know how to make a cup of tea if her life had depended on it.

"I have no idea, one day I picked up the telephone by mistake and I heard them talking, she was upset because Thomas, that's the shoemaker, wasn't there when she arrived for her lesson."

"Which doesn't explain why Mrs Beam is dead, but it does leave a lot of questions as to why she was learning to make shoes." She thanked Jennifer for the tea and left turning her car in the direction of 'Shoes by Beam'.

* * *

She was ushered into his office where she took a seat opposite Mr Beam at the long wooden table "Mr Beam, why was your wife learning to make shoes?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

She gave him a pointed look. He sighed heavily, "She told me that if I didn't make Thomas give her lessons she would cut my funds and have me shut down."

"But why would she want to do that?"

"I have not the slightest idea, but I agreed, that was about six months ago now" he looked around the room as though searching for something "she was getting very good actually."

* * *

Miss Fisher found herself again in the rooms of Jennifer Kendal, "Does anyone know about your relationship with Mr Beam?"

"Only my sister." She considered this information, she didn't know Jennifer had a sister, but then she supposed why should she know?

"Did she find out or…" she was cut off by Jennifer who had crushed the map she was holding, "Were twins Miss Fisher, she could tell. Not even a week after it started she confronted me, knew something was up. I explained the situation, she doesn't really like it, she thinks I should marry someone like her, settle down," her tone changed and she rolled her eyes not unlike Miss Fisher often did, "I think the adventure gene went solely to me." Miss Fisher couldn't help but smile at this

* * *

She had forgotten that Hugh was coming over for their fortnightly dinner until Dot skited into her room asking to borrow a pale coloured scarf. She didn't like not talking to Jack, she knew they were both being childish, but hadn't had a chance to apologise to him or explain the situation. She was starting to get desperate to see him, she had found out a lot of information that day and was dying to share. She was sure that with his help they would be able to piece together the murder quickly, but as they weren't talking it was proving difficult. She still didn't know how Mrs Beam had died or at what time, none of it seemed to quite fit. If she had known the difficulties Jack was having she would have felt accomplished. She put on a pair of black pants and a black shirt, adding a large sapphire and pearl broach and some sapphire drop earrings. She put on his favourite stockings with the patterned black flowers and her most luxurious silk and lace lingerie. She slipped on some shoes (not her purples ones she noted sadly) before walking downstairs and pouring herself a drink and laying back on the loveseat in the parlour awaiting everyone else.

* * *

Hugh appeared alone at 6.30 apologising for the Inspector claiming he had important business to see too. Hugh was such a bad liar that even Dot could tell something was up. When she had gone in this morning to draw the curtains she noticed the Inspector was gone. Miss Fisher lay in bed well past 10 and had offered no explanation before leaving at 2 to see Jennifer Kendal telling Dot she would be back soon. She hadn't heard them arguing the night before, but that certainly didn't mean anything. Miss Fisher had seemed distracted that afternoon and the Inspector had now been out of the house for at least 12 hours as she hadn't seen or heard of him and she had risen at 6am.

Jack had also forgotten about the dinner he was supposed to be attending. He had a terrible day, the coroner's report on Mrs Beams body still hadn't come back and he was no closer to catching her killer. He went out in search of lunch at 3 and told Hugh that he was not to be disturbed under any circumstances. The look he had given Hugh was enough to scare him off enough that at 6 when he left for Miss Fishers he did not even bother to collect the Inspector. He was not looking forward to going home, he knew that Phryne would be waiting and that they would have to talk. It wasn't until 7.30, when he had read over the papers on the Beam case at least 5 times still finding nothing that he realised he was supposed to be at home having dinner with Collins, Dot and by now a very annoyed Miss Fisher.

He puffed into the house 15 minutes later feeling tired and hungry, he hoped that Phryne had forgiven him as he hung up his coat and hat, dashing into the… parlour, he realised they would between dinner and dessert now, probably having a drink in the parlour before the next course. He walked into the room to find Dot on the chair reading over some papers with concentration on her features and Hugh sitting on the love seat with Miss Fisher closely by his side.


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm sorry this took so long... xo_

* * *

Hugh practically jumped off the couch when he saw the Inspector.

"Ah Sir I" he was very flustered, however Jack wasn't interested in why Hugh Collins was sitting just so closely to his lover. He raised his eyebrows ignoring Hugh and looking at Phryne with a look of sorrow and discontent muddled with anger and a touch of relief.

"Jack" she didn't sound angry at all, quite the opposite, but there was something brewing in her grey eyes which was not missed by him. He regretted being late. He regretted not apologising to her yesterday. Mr Butler chose that moment to walk into the room to announce dessert. Miss Fisher smiled and nodded at Mr Butler before standing to walk into the dining room briefly touching Jack's hand on the way past before leading the way to the dining room.

The conversation over dessert was polite. Much too polite for Dots liking. She was now positive the pair had been fighting, although she couldn't imagine why. She finished her dessert quickly and practically dragged Hugh out of the room before he even had a chance to eat half of his, sensing they needed time alone.

"Good night Miss, good night Inspector" she gave a small sad smile to the Inspector, feeling he needed it most before grabbing Hugh and closing the door behind her. Phryne continued to eat her chocolate mousse, ignoring the coldness in the air since the other couple had left. She looked up to see Jack staring at her with big sad eyes. She wasn't really sure why she was so angry at him, she had been more than willing to forget everything that afternoon when she was getting ready, but now he was late for dinner and she felt some wave of frustration wash over her as she put down her spoon and began to speak.

Her skin was warm to his touch and soft, oh so soft. Moonlight drifted in through her window and cast long shadows across the room. Her nails ran up and down his chest reminding him that she was real and that she was really laying in his arms. They had slunk up after a very heated argument in the dining room in which no less than two dessert bowls were broken in a fit of passionate anger. Jack wasn't really sure how they had ended up in bed and he could barely remember why they had even fought. She had thrown two bowls at his him, but took the care to miss both times, leaving glass shattered across the dining table. He had stormed out of the room, having more than enough of her temper and rushed up the stairs only to be followed by her. She had grabbed his arm and spun him around almost causing him to almost fall head first down the stairs. One look into her eyes and he knew what she wanted, what she needed, he gave in as soon as her lips hit his and they pushed up the stairs falling onto her bed. The first time was very heated, she took control of his body and forced his clothes off him, taking her own off so fast he was unsure how they were still intact. It was all over in a minute and when she rolled off they were both panting heavily. The tops of his shoulders stung where her nails had tore at his skin and he wouldn't be surprised to see several welts on his neck when he looked in the mirror. They had both gotten the release they had needed however, so he forgave her. They weren't very good at talking about their issues, or if they did manage to get it out they almost always fell into bed immediately afterwards.

Tonight however as they lay there in the dark of their room, the bed wet with sweat even though it was cold out, Jack couldn't help but want her again. To show her that he cared for her. He felt her move beside him and he whispered her name, he knew she gave a small smile and he rolled onto his side to face her. She was still laying on her back and he kissed her arm gently and she let out a contented sigh. "I'm sorry" he whispered against her arm, she let out another soft sigh and he knew he was forgiven. "It's fine Jack" she knew he was only acting on jealousy, she was being silly herself.

_"It was once" her voice was very controlled, he wasn't sure if she was fighting not to yell or not to cry "a long time ago." _

_"I know that Phryne, but it still hurts me." At this point she had thrown the first dish at him. If she had been a different woman she might have comforted him, but this had been building up for some time and her anger was bubbling out. Besides that he was yelling at her, the one thing she could not stand anyone doing was yelling at her. He looked at her not knowing what to think, surely she could understand, maybe not he thought. He turned to walk out of the room when he heard another bowl smash on the ground. _

He ran kisses up her arm and across her shoulder. She shut her eyes in pleasure and squirmed when he lay gentle kisses across her collarbone, eventually stopping to lay a single kiss on her lips. She opened her eyes to look at him wondering why he had stopped so suddenly. He wondered if he should do this, he didn't think she was still mad, but sometimes it was difficult to tell. As though she read his mind she lifted her hands and placed them on his lower back guiding him to lay on her and inviting him to kiss her lips once more. He kissed her gently and ran his hand through her hair to rest on the back of her head. She shut her eyes again and allowed him to kiss her gently, he moved on from her lips and worked his way down her stomach and kissed across her hips which he knew tickled her before slowly (causing her to moan) spreading her legs apart with gentle hands.

Her thighs were creamy and smooth like the rest of her body, he could feel the heat radiating from them and couldn't help but smile to himself at the thought that it was because of him. He ran his fingertips along the insides of her thighs stopping short of where she most desperately wanted to be touched. He could hear her panting even though he had barely touched her. He had moved so that he was half sitting, half laying between her thighs, she was on her back her feet on the bed, her hips rose when he removed his hand from her thigh, but he wasn't going to touch her yet. He decided that he was forgiven enough and chose that moment to talk, "Did you find anything out today?" he put his hand on the inside of her leg just where she was wet and she squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to give into him. Her voice was husky with longing "Jennifer has a twin sister who didn't like her relationship with Mr Beam", he crept his fingers so that one was resting on her opening and she let out an involuntary cry followed by a "Jack" she was practically begging him and he knew he had her fully under his spell. He slipped two fingers into her and used his tongue to lick and taste her. If anything, he knew this would be his final way of apologising. He pulled out his fingers which heard a disappointed noise come from above him, he moved his tongue down and entered her to which she shuddered with pleasure.


End file.
